Seeing Double
by Hesychia
Summary: Cadmus wasn't finished with cloning Superboy; somehow, they salvaged Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad's DNA from 'Fireworks'. Now Young Justice is saddled with two Robins, two Wallys, and two Kaldurs; hilarities are bound to ensue. Spitfire, RobZatanna
1. Escape

**This is just a story that will evolve into a bunch of one-shots and hopefully conclude... one day... This was a prompt that a few of my friends and I decided to work on; I finished first, so snaps for me ^_^**

**(Note: I know Robin destroyed the DNA samples in 'Fireworks' to prevent the clones from happening, but how Cadmus salvaged the DNA samples will be explained later on)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Robin opened his eyes. His first thought was of confusion; where was he?

Memories flooded back: the Hall of Justice, the Cadmus operation, Superboy, the pain as they gathered Robin's DNA. He couldn't remember beyond that.

He looked around the room; a cave, he realized, with technology lining the walls. He glanced to either side; Kid Flash and Aqualad were still asleep on his left. All three of them were dressed in Cadmus uniforms.

Robin felt vulnerable without his mask or weapons, but that hardly mattered. He frowned at the control panel in front of them; how could he get to them?

_Escaping is pointless_ a soothing voice whispered in his head. He winced as the words poisoned his mind.

_Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?_

_I am a genomorph: a creature with incredible telepathic power._

_I know what you are. _

_Apologies; we did not realize you felt hostile towards our kind._

_You locked Superboy here; his whole life has been here._

_To protect him._

_From what?_

_The world out there is a dangerous place._

_You seemed willing enough to throw him out there if Superman failed. _

_Only once we had prepared him. As we shall prepare you._

_What are you talking about? Let us out of here!_

_As you wish._

To Robin's amazement, the pod opened. He stepped out into the room, looking around.

_Now what, dear boy?_

_We're out of here. _Robin ran to the controls, typing in a few glitches before the other pods opened. Kid Flashmoaned softly, falling forward. Aqualad stumbled a bit, putting a hand to his temple.

Robin trotted forward, catching Wally. The speedster looked up, confused. His green eyes widened. "Dude, your eyes are blue?"

"Not to mention that we've been captured."

"Yeah, but your eyes are _blue_."

"That hardly matters, Kid Flash. Robin, how did you get out?"

"Genomorph."

They all turned to the small creatures that were watching them.

"Okay, that's kind of… creepy."

_It is the middle of the night, brothers. We have allowed for your escape. _

"What?" asked Kid Flash, confused.

"You are allowing us to escape?"

_Much has happened since you… Superboy has escaped already. Go to the surface world and join him._

Robin frowned, suspicious. "Why are you helping us?"

The genomorph paused, and then replied, _We, the genomorphs, have overheard the plans of Master. He intends to use you for… evil things. You must escape now, prove to the world that our kind do not deserve to be treated this way._

"What do you mean 'our'?"

The genomorph paused. _The truth will be revealed when you cross the threshold of this building. _

A sudden noise came from the end of the room. The boys jumped, and Robin hissed, "Where are our costumes?"

_All will be revealed when-_

"We cross the threshold, we get it."

The boys exchanged glances, and Aqualad darted toward the door. Robin and Kid Flash followed, taking the elevator upwards. The elevator brought them to an abandoned warehouse.

They frowned at the sight. "Whoa, what happened to the Cadmus building?" asked Kid Flash.

Aqualad looked to the entrance. He picked out a transmitter above the door. He took a deep breath. "All will be revealed when we step across the threshold." They trotted to the door, pausing just outside the warehouse as information flooded their minds.

"You can't be serious… Robin."

"Look Batman, I know it sounds… bad, but… We don't really understand either."

There was a pause on the other end, when the Dark Knight answered, "I'm coming to pick you up now."

Robin sighed with relief, relaying the good news to the other teens. "And Bats? Can you bring me some sunglasses?"

Kaldur glanced at Wally, who was sitting on a bench nearby the phone booth where Robin was calling from. The speedster was unusually quiet, staring at his hands.

Kaldur approached him, concerned. "Wally? What troubles you?"

"Don't call me… I'm not Wally, and you're not Kaldur, and Robin's not Robin." His face fell. "Look, Kaldur, I know we're… clones; copies of the originals, created from traces of DNA that Cadmus obtained from the real… us. The thing is…" He looked up into Kaldur's grey eyes. "I don't _feel_ like a clone; I feel like Wallace Rudolph West, like Kid Flash. If you asked me if I was a clone, I'd say no in a heartbeat. But… how?"

Kaldur sighed, staring into space. "I do not have the answers, Wally. For some reason, the genomorphs re-implanted our memories to show us… maybe to help us… No, I do not know why. This is all… very confusing. My best advice is to just be Wally West until they find out how to help us, what to do with us."

Wally still looked forlorn, but he managed a weak smile. "Thanks, Kal."

Bruce Wayne sat in the diner, drumming his fingers while waiting for the teens to come out of the bathroom. A few people glanced curiously at him, but no one approached the stern billionaire. Robin came out first, of course, wearing civvies and sunglasses, looking relieved. "Thanks, dad," he said, sliding into the booth.

Bruce twitched. "You're… welcome. Now why don't you explain-"

"Man, I'm starving!" Wally slid into the booth beside Robin, picking up a menu.

Kaldur followed, frowning at his finger. "There was a safety pin in the collar… I am bleeding."

The boys gave faces of disgust at the blue blood of the Atlantean, but Bruce looked thoughtful. "That's a relief," he murmured.

Wally didn't hear him, but Robin did. He eyed his mentor curiously. "Meaning," Bruce remarked, "that you aren't all made from artificial flesh; you should all bleed, you all feel hunger, like Connor."

Wally's face fell. "But we're not… the same."

"I don't know, Wally. Cloning is a messy, scary business. Creating two of the exact same person… it's not the way of nature."

"And we all have witnessed the consequences of tampering with nature at least once," Kaldur said solemnly.

There was a somber silence as they all considered the situation. Finally, a waitress came to the table, and Wally brightened up. "Are you ready to order?"

"Sure am, beautiful. I'll take four over-easy eggs, two servings of the pancake deal…" Bruce watched as Wally named everything he wanted. It was strange, watching this person who practically was Wally. Deep down, though, he knew it wasn't.

The waitress looked quite flustered by the time it came to his turn. Bruce smiled politely, saying, "Sorry; boys will be boys. I'll just have a cup of coffee, decaf."

Relieved, the waitress turned around and walked away. Wally stared at her retreating figure, and Robin cuffed him on the head. The speedster winced, glaring at the boy wonder. "Dude!"

"My dad is sitting across the table, KF," Robin hissed.

Wally grinned charmingly at Batman. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce allowed the tiniest hint of a smile. Kaldur leaned over and asked, "So what is to become of us?"

Bruce considered for a moment, slowly replying, "It would be inhumane to just 'get rid of you'. Our best bet is to let you… join the team."

Robin stared at Batman, alarmed. "Team?"

Bruce took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Considering you all have the same DNA as your… counterparts, the cave should grant you access. I'd like to introduce you to the team, but Joker's about to drop a bomb on Gotham City."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Again? How sad."

"Anyway, it's Friday, so the real- er, other Robin should be out of school, but no doubt he's going to help me take down Joker. The others should be hanging around, except for M'gann, who has cheerleading practice."

The teens nodded. Batman rolled up the window, and the team watched as Alfred drove away. They turned to the cleverly hidden entrance chamber on the streets of Washington D.C. They exchanged glances, and Kaldur entered first, followed by the others.


	2. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad stood in the entrance of the cave, looking around curiously. They were amazed for a moment, wondering at the marvel of how they would get their own team.

"I call kitchen!" remarked Wally, speeding off. Robin grinned mischievously.

"I wonder if the system's the same as the Batcave… it'd be interesting to see what kind of missions we've been on." He darted off.

Kaldur stood in the main hall, looking around incredulously. Finally, he wandered off, delighted to find a swimming pool. Smiling, he jumped in and stood still for a moment, just enjoying the feel of water against his skin. Suddenly, there was a gasp.

Kaldur winced and looked up. The real Kaldur stood at the door, towel around his neck. His clear eyes were wide and locked somewhere between amazed and terrified.

"I know what you are thinking," clone-Kaldur said calmly. "And I am obligated to explain. But first, would you like to join me?"

When Wally got into the kitchen, he was alarmed to see it already occupied… by a girl. Not just any girl, he realized, a hot one. She couldn't see him, but he could see her face perfectly. She was humming something as she stirred a cup of hot chocolate.

There was a whoosh of air and Wally stood beside her, grinning. The blonde flinched, yelping a bit. Her eyes narrowed and she continued to stir her hot chocolate. "Don't do that, Wally! Boy Wonder's already got the ninja thing covered! What are you doing back so soon? I thought you said you were going to hang out at the arcade for a couple of hours."

"I missed you too much, beautiful."

Artemis raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "What's up with you? Hit your head or something?"

"No, but did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from-"

Artemis cut him off with a groan. "Really? That's the best you can come up with?"

He grinned, leaning on the counter. "Trust me, babe, there's plenty more where that came from."

Curious, Artemis lingered, stirring her hot chocolate. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You must be the square root of -1, because you can't be real."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Geek."

He didn't stop there, though. "So, sweet cheeks, do you love water?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"That means you love 80% of me," he replied, winking.

"Or 95% of a jellyfish."

"C'mon, babe, you know you're loving this."

"The only thing I'm loving right now is this hot chocolate."

He leaned forward, close to her face. He smirked, and Artemis gulped and cursed her hormones. "If I were an enzyme, I'd be DNA helicase…" He leaned and whispered in her ear, "so I could unzip your genes."

"Ugh, that is it!" Artemis turned around, ignoring her pounding heart. "You are such a geek!"

She yelped in alarm as he zoomed in front of her, leaning casually on the wall. "You know what else I am? Free. Monday night? Pizza Palace? 7:00?"

Artemis opened her mouth to object, but all that came out was "7:30."

Wally smirked triumphantly. "See you there." He turned to leave, but someone suddenly ran through the door. The two collided, and Wally cried out as the other person landed on top of him.

"Hey, watch where you're-" The two looked at each other, alarmed to see themselves. Real Wally stared at clone-Wally for a moment, and Artemis shrieked.

Clone-Wally chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, I know this looks bad, but there's a perfectly logical explanation for this…"

Robin entered the cave, softly singing to himself. He stopped short at the sight of the supercomputer; a screen was black with the word 'Repair'. Someone was repairing the supercomputer? Without his permission?

Angrily, Robin trotted to the control room, a small closet off the side of the main hall. He opened the door, alarmed to find someone already working there. The someone looked around at him… and Robin found himself face to face with… Robin. The other Robin stopped tinkering for a moment, hesitating. The original Robin stared for a moment, alarmed, when he saw something on the controls. "Why are you messing with the RAM? Is something wrong with the memory files?"

Other Robin glanced at the afore-mentioned chip. "I noticed that there were leaks in your security; any old goon or villain couldn't get in, but some super-genius like me could. Actually, I'm kind of whelmed that Bats bought you guys a nonvolatile SRAM."

Robin paused for only a beat, then grinned and joined his counterpart. "Well, obviously. So, what are the security weaknesses you found?"

Connor frowned at Sphere. "What's wrong, girl?"

Sphere buzzed and whirred, and Connor realized she was tired. He patted her affectionately. "Alright, I'll go fix up one of the old bikes and take it out."

Sphere hummed in agreement, following Connor as he went to get the toolbox. He was surprised to find it missing; Robin shouldn't be home yet. He turned and left the garage, walking toward the poolroom. He realized he could hear voices, as if Kaldur was talking to someone. Weirder, Kaldur was talking to _himself_. Connor paused as he listened to the conversation.

"So Tula and Garth are… together?"

"I am afraid so."

"I do not mean to be cruel, but what does Tula see in Garth?"

"I know, but we must remember that Garth is with Tula all the time. It is hard for one to maintain loyalties, or even begin something, with someone who was away all the time."

There was a pause. "It's not fair, though."

"Kaldur, nothing is fair."

Connor was astonished to realize the voices were coming from opposite sides of the room. It was impossible, unless… Connor peeked his head around the corner, alarmed to see _two_ Kaldurs conversing, resting casually in the water.

He turned around and promptly walked away. Connor knew better than to ask, and he could just go the long way through the kitchen.

When he got to the hallway by the kitchen, though, he heard a set of voices: exactly the same. Connor glanced worriedly into the TV room, stunned to see _two Wallys_ playing video games. They were quite passionate about the game, as well.

"No way is your stupid Doommobile gonna win against my awesome Killatruck!"

"You're out of touch, old man! You forgot that the Doommobile has an awesome glitch that allows it to regenerate fifty meters ahead if I crash!"

"Hey, I am not that old! I'm only a few months older than you, and you forgot this is Ninja Road Race 3, not Ninja Road Race 2!"

Connor steeled himself and walked past the couple. He entered the main hall, approaching the closet where Robin usually was. "Robin, have you seen the-"

He froze as he saw two Robins, backs to him, working avidly on the mainframe. "Hey Robin, can you pass me the screwdriver?"

"Here you go, Robin. By the way, remind me how to reset the trifocal projection regulator?"

"Just type in the pass code 45FB3J."

"Thanks, bro."

"AAHHHHH!" The two jumped in surprise as Connor yelled, turning around and running away with his hands on his head. Robin looked at himself. "What's his problem?"

"I know right? It's like he's never seen me working on the controls before."

"Probably got over-Robinned."

"Hey, that would even scare me."

"Yep; we are awesome." They grinned and high-fived before going back to work.


	3. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

M'gann hummed delightedly as she entered the main hall. She smiled at the large cave, calling out, "Honey, I'm home!"

There was a whoosh of air and she jumped as Wally appeared next to her, grinning. "That's a relief, gorgeous. What's for dinner?"

M'gann grinned at him. "Spaghetti."

"Mmm, delicious. Word of caution, make double; we've got company."

"Really?" M'gann frowned. "Did Zatanna come over? Captain Marvel, Flash?"

"Let's just say we all kind of… connected."

M'gann yelped in surprise as clone-Wally dashed forward, grinning. Her eyes widened in surprise as real-Wally introduced him. "M'gann M'orzz, may I introduce Wallace Rudolph West the second?"

"A pleasure," he remarked, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips. The Martian girl could only stare for a moment.

"W-Wally? Why are there two of you?"

"Not just us, beautiful; there's an extra Robin and Aqualad hanging around the cave."

M'gann squeaked as two Robins peeked their heads out from the control closet. "Hey, M'gann!" they chirped simultaneously before going back to work.

"Wh- How?"

"We'll tell you at dinner, green cheeks."

"Speaking of which-"

"She's making spaghetti, Wally."

"Oh good, I like Italian."

"Which reminds me…"

"Rematch at Italian Mafia 2?"

"Dude, you read my mind."

M'gann stood still, shocked as they ran off.

"But we destroyed the DNA samples," Robin exclaimed. "They can't just grow you from nothing."

"They didn't." clone-Robin replied, twisting his fork among the large amount of spaghetti on his plate. The others sat gathered around the table; a rare incidence. "The DNA container you destroyed was just an aqueous holding tank to suspend the samples and strengthen them. The process only took a few seconds, then the DNA would drain into the container below them, a bulletproof, inflammable tube. By the time you blew the original container up, a decent amount of DNA molecules had escaped into the tubes."

Robin groaned. "How could we miss something like that?"

"It was an honest mistake, despite it's…" Kaldur paused, unsure how what word to use.

"Significance?" suggested clone-Kaldur.

"Thank you, Kaldur."

"You're welcome, Kaldur."

Connor glanced nervously at M'gann, returning his gaze back to the others. "So, how long were you planning to stay?"

Clone-Robin's fork lingered over his plate, and he looked up hopefully. "Well, we were kind of hoping… forever."

The team exchanged glances. The Wallys looked up from their heaping plates hopefully, as did the Robins. The Kaldurs looked neutral, though it was given knowledge they would do whatever was necessary. M'gann smiled sweetly. "Excuse Connor, Artemis, and me. We'll be right back."

Once they were in the other room, Artemis burst out. "You can't let them stay here! Have we all forgotten how _annoying_ it is with just _one _Wally? We don't need another one!"

"It's not just Wally, Artemis; it's Kaldur and Robin. I know it would be…" M'gann paused. "different, having them on the team, but… Admit it, another Robin would be useful."

"He'd be the only one," muttered Connor. "Two Kaldurs? Competing for team leader? Doesn't seem smart."

"Kaldur was hesitant about becoming team leader in the first place; my guess is that the clone won't want to either. Not to mention that they would be useful if we had a mission during school. Or even go out on two missions at once."

"I don't know," Artemis muttered. "I know they're exactly like them, but… they're not the same."

Connor was quiet for a moment, whispering, "I know what it's like. I try to think of Superman as my father, but I'm just kidding myself; all I am is a less powerful miniature version to him. An extra." He looked up, eyes cold. "I don't think we should treat them like that. They're still human beings, even if they're copies."

M'gann smiled. "Then we're in agreement? They stay?"

They looked to Artemis, who shrugged. "Whatever."

M'gann grinned and flew away to tell them the good news.


	4. Young Love

**So, this chapter is sort of a crackfic. Not as cheesy as it sounds, but it fit with the two parts of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Twilight ;)**

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zatanna. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure; I'll be at the cave in ten minutes."

"Oh… cool."

"Bye."

"Bye." Artemis hung up, shaking her head. It never ceased to amaze her that Zatanna could get out of anything with a few words. She highly doubted the magician was just bored at the moment.

"Who's Zatanna?"

Artemis jumped, alarmed as clone-Robin appeared. She had insisted that the clones wear wristbands so the others could tell which was which.

"Don't do that! And why should you care?"

Clone-Robin shrugged, swaggering in and hopping on her bed. "Robin talks about her a lot. It's kind of annoying."

"Does he now? Zatanna's Zatara's daughter; magician girl, fourteen."

"Ooh, older woman." He grinned cheekily at her as he jumped on her bed. "I'm such a boss."

Artemis rolled her eyes, when she suddenly got an idea. "Actually, go ahead and bring in… Robin; I have a plan."

"Artemis? Robin?" Zatanna entered the main hall, wondering why no one was there. Suddenly, Robin trotted out of the control closet, grinning cheekily and taking her arm. She giggled as he greeted her.

"Hey, Zatanna. How's my girl?"

"Robin, I'm not your girl," she giggled.

"That's right; she's mine!" Zatanna gasped as someone else took her other arm… but, the someone else… was Robin!

She stood motionless for a moment, staring at the new Robin. She looked back and forth hurriedly, alarmed at the sight of them. They grinned wickedly, arguing in a friendly way.

"I saw her first, wannabe."

"I hit on her first, loser."

"Finders, keepers, birdbrain."

"Then why don't you _find _another room and leave us alone?"

Zatanna blanched as Artemis entered the room. The archer paused and raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Um, Zatanna, why are there two Robins?"

She spluttered, searching for an explanation.

Artemis grinned wickedly. "You must have wished _really _hard, huh?"

"Shut up!" she squeaked in alarm, breaking free from the Robins' grips and running to the kitchen.

Kaldur and clone-Kaldur sat meditating in the poolroom, when Kaldur suddenly broke concentration and sighed. Clone-Kaldur frowned at him in concern. "Something troubles you, Kaldur?"

"Yes, Kaldur. It seems that the Robins and Wallys are all enjoying spending time with each other, and seem to find great enjoyment in each other."

"Meaning?"

Kaldur frowned at his copy. "Shouldn't we take advantage of our… duplication?"

Clone-Kaldur stood, stretching. "Very well; what do you suggest we do?"

Kaldur shrugged. "We could play video games, like the Wallys."

"We don't approve of video games, remember? They waste time."

"I know; it was a pathetic suggestion."

There was silence for a long moment, when clone-Kaldur got an idea. "Have you ever read books, Kaldur?"

The Atlantean frowned at his twin with confusion. "No; I never have time. I am always engaged in studies or physical training…" He realized where clone-Kaldur was going. They grinned knowingly at each other. "Kaldur, you are a genius."

"Thank you, Kaldur, but don't you mean that _you_ are a genius?"

"I am afraid your perspective is flawed, my friend; it is _you _who are the genius."

They exited the poolroom, making their way to the door. M'gann watched them as they passed, still fully engaged in their self-esteem argument. She shook her head, grinning.

Connor paused at the door of the gym, listening for a moment. Kaldur was talking, though it sounded like he was reciting more than explaining. Connor watched through the wall as clone-Kaldur was practicing yoga, while the other Kaldur was reading from a book.

"'Of three things, I was sure; one, Edward was a vampire. Two, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood…" Connor leaned against the door, listening as Kaldur continued to read, amazed at how smoothly his voice flowed over the words.

Meanwhile, the Robins were watching the monitors, struggling to keep from laughing out loud. They had been recording the reading session, but the fact that they caught Connor on camera _listening_… Clone-Robin grinned at his duplicate. "I can't believe Kaldur's never read Twilight."

"Yeah; remember when we read that in, like, a day because Babs dared us?"

"How could I forget? Worst young adult vampire romance novel _ever_."

"I know right? Pity it got us addicted."

"Guilty pleasure, bro. I won't tell if you won't tell."

Robin smiled and threw his arms around his copy. "Dude, where have you _been_ all my life?"


	5. Homework

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (song lyrics are 'Don't Wanna Miss a Thing' by Aerosmith) There's a bit of clone-Wally/Artemis… Just warning you ;)**

Clone-Wally groaned loudly, and the sound reverberated around the cave. "But I don't want to go to school."

"C'mon, Wally, take one for the team. Now hurry up, my mom's not going to wait forever. I already briefed you on all my homework, what we're doing in class…"

"Yeah, but why should I have to go to school?"

"Then we'll both be equally smart; you know, learning the same things. Besides, we just switch off the days. You get Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays…"

"How stupid do you think you are? You're the original; you should have to go on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays!"

"Look, we'll just switch off. Now go; Mom's already mad 'cause I forgot our homework at the cave."

"_You_ forgot the homework at the cave."

"Get out!" Wally countered, shoving the clone out.

"By the way, I have a date tonight, with-" He disappeared.

Wally was frozen for a minute, stunned. Clone-Wally had only been out of Cadmus for one weekend, and he already had a date? _He must be some kind of god_, he thought to himself, turning around as he prepared himself for a relaxing day.

"It is simple, Kaldur; I will go to Atlantis today and study at the university, and you will remain here and learn techniques from Black Canary."

"I do not mean offense, but I would like to go to Atlantis today." Kaldur sighed, glaring at his clone.

"Fine; I'll stay here. You realize it does not matter because either way we shall switch 'shifts'?"

"Yes. I will see you tonight, my friend." Kaldur watched with some envy as clone-Kaldur left for Atlantis.

"Kaldur?" He turned around to face Black Canary, who looked concerned. She, Captain Marvel, and Batman were the only league members who knew of the clones, though no doubt the rest would learn soon.

"I am all right, Black Canary."

She nodded slowly. "If you say so, Kaldur. Remember, if you need help-"

"You are here for us."

Canary grinned. "I'm the teacher, smart-aleck. Now let's review maneuver 10."

Artemis groaned, leaning back in her chair. She hated Mondays; why did the teachers assign _all _the homework on Mondays?

"Having trouble?"

She jumped as clone-Wally appeared beside her. M'gann had given the clones color-coded wristbands to wear so that they all could tell the difference. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry; just seeing if we're still on for that date."

She moaned, pressing her hands to her face. "You were serious?"

"Have I ever joked about that kind of stuff…" He paused, then muttered, "Touché."

To Wally's surprise, Artemis giggled. He smiled at her reaction and leaned down. "So whatcha doin?"

"Ugh, science."

"Well what a coincidence. I happen to be a science wizard."

"Doesn't that contradict itself?"

"I'm a living oxymoron, babe."

"You're a geek."

"Well, this geek's about to get you an A. Let's see what we can do here…"

"How come nobody ever told me it was that simple?" Artemis sighed as she slammed her book shut and gathered the papers. Clone-Wally grinned.

"I'm not nobody, beautiful."

"Stop calling me that, seriously."

"Why?"

Artemis hesitated, glancing at the mirror hanging above her dresser. "Because… it's a lie."

Clone-Wally frowned in confusion. "Do my ears deceive me? Does Miss Spitfire Artemis actually have an inferiority complex?"

She shoved his shoulder playfully. "Oh, shut up. It's more common than you think."

He considered something, and reached out. He cupped her face in his hand, tilting her head to look him in the eye. "Artemis," he said seriously. "you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen in my entire life."

She was startled, incredulous. "B-but… what about… M'gann?"

"Other Wally or Connor can have her; I myself kinda have a thing for blondes."

She blushed, looking away. Artemis frowned at the clock and sighed. "Well, we missed our date; 8:00 is kind of late to have dinner."

"I guess so," clone-Wally relented, walking to the door. Artemis watched him about to leave, and in one instant came to terms with herself.

"Wally, wait!" He turned around, watching her curiously. Artemis struggled for words. "Do you… wanna listen… to music?"

He grinned mischievously, and her heart melted. "If you insist, babe."

Connor paused a few feet from Artemis's door. He could hear their muffled conversation, and his curiosity got the best of him. Not to mention they were listening to music.

"I had no idea you liked Aerosmith, Arty."

"I had no idea you liked _this_ song," she giggled.

Connor frowned and listened to the music;

**Don't wanna close my eyes**

**Don't wanna fall asleep **

'**cause I'd miss you babe**

"Do you… nah, it's stupid."

"What?" asked clone-Wally.

"Nevermind."

"…Okay."

There was a long moment of silence, when Wally finally spoke. "Do you wanna dance?"

"Thought you'd never ask, Wallman."

Connor smiled to himself. He was glad for clone-Wally (only he could pick out the tiniest variation of pitch in the clones' voices). Connor considered if he'd ever danced with M'gann. Maybe he should try: just to see if she'd like it.


	6. Injustice

**So it occurred to me that I had three clones in my hands... so why were they running around my crackfics and not actually doing anything useful?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Joker's cackle rang out in the warehouse. Artemis dodged another one of his casually tossed bombs, glaring at Poison Ivy, who was resting leisurely as the archer struggled to aim. _Where are the boys and the clones?_

_I don't know, Artemis, but Superboy and we can take them. _M'gann thought as she flew around Count Vertigo, who was smiling with the knowledge of victory.

The archer glanced at Superboy, who was locked in combat with Black Adam. Joker was still tossing bombs, and though they didn't affect the Kryptonian, it was very distracting.

"Hey, Joker! You throw like a girl!" Artemis gasped as Kid Flash darted around the psychopath, snatching a bomb from his hand. Joker cackled and pulled out a gun, shooting multiple times at the speedster. Kid Flash dodged with ease, though before Joker could shoot again, the gun was taken from his hand by a red blur.

"I'll take that," clone-Kid Flash chuckled, joining his twin. The Joker stared in alarm and surprise at the both of them, for once at a loss for words. A costume with the negate of the original's colors was made for the clone, as well as for clone-Robin and clone-Aqualad.

Kid Flash smirked. "You shoot like a girl, too."

"No offense, Artemis!" clone-Kid Flash called to the archer. She smiled and shook her head before aiming at Poison Ivy. She was surprised to find the botanical villainess already occupied with trying to defeat the dynamic dual forces of the Boy Wonders.

Miss Martian laughed with delight as clone-Aqualad attacked Vertigo, giving her enough time to overpower his mind. Aqualad himself was aiding Superboy in taking down Black Adam.

Within minutes, the team had the Injustice Leaguers in handcuffs (except for Black Adam, who had to be knocked unconscious). Vertigo and Poison Ivy were calm, accepting the defeat with quiet dignity, but Joker was simply uncontrollable.

"Two! Two of them, two of three of them!" he crowed as he ran around the building, his hands and arms useless considering they were in handcuffs. Finally, the Kid Flashes managed to catch him and held him down. Joker continued to wail, but Count Vertigo rolled his eyes.

"Joker, stop acting like a fool; we lost."

"Maybe not yet," Poison Ivy hissed. Before Vertigo could ask what she meant, a vine suddenly grew from the pile of dead foliage and lashed out at Artemis, who was standing the closest to the plant. The archer cried out as the thick vine caught her in the stomach and slammed her against the wall.

"Artemis!" the Kid Flashes yelled at the same time, both darting forward to her side. Miss Martian attacked Ivy's mind, and the villainess yowled as her systems shut down to protect her. Superboy looked up at the Martian in surprise.

"When did you learn to do that?"

M'gann smiled sheepishly. "I kind of… stumbled on it, I guess."

"You mean found out while we were training," grumbled Robin.

"And Robin fainted when you tried it on him," clone-Robin chuckled.

"Shut up," Robin muttered, checking that Poison Ivy was breathing normally.

Clone-Kid Flash leaned over Artemis, who was unconscious. His counterpart stood above him, watching. "Artemis, wake up!" the clone said worriedly.

"Dude, she's fine."

"I know, but I still want her to wake up."

"Seriously? I think it's kind of a welcome relief."

Clone-Kid Flash jumped up, furious. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Kid Flash was surprised. "Dude, chill! I was joking!" He watched as the clone leaned over the archer. "Why aren't you?"

Clone-Kid Flash was quiet for a minute, then muttered, "Because… I kind of… like her."

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "I feel bad for you, bro."

"And… she told me she liked me too… And now, we're sort of… dating, and stuff."

Kid Flash was taken aback. "What!"

At that moment, Artemis woke up. She blinked, groaned and rolled over, coughing. Clone-Kid Flash put a hand on her back. To the original's alarm, she didn't slap the hand away. Even worse, he offered his hand, and she _took it_, letting him help her up.

Kid Flash could only gape for a moment, when suddenly a boiling envy overcame him. Quickly, he stifled it, like he'd learned to stifle all emotions. He glanced up as a few of the League members arrived. Flash darted up beside him. "Sorry we're late, kiddo. Red Skull was trying to blow up a nuclear power plant, and Wotan was trying to crash the moon into the earth… again." Kid Flash's uncle glanced at the clone warily, still unused and somewhat terrified of the fact that he suddenly had two protégés.

Batman felt sympathy for the speedster as he watched the scene, until he joined the others. He paused as he saw Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Zatara staring at the new members. The dark knight sighed, preparing to explain.


	7. Fencing

**Short chapter; sort of a crackfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Clone-Wally grabbed a spoon, humming as he dug into the chocolate ice cream. Wally watched him from the living room, until his blood began to boil. He ran up and grabbed his counterpart's shirt in his fist. Clone-Wally yelped as the ice cream fell to the floor and he was shoved against the fridge.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Wally growled angrily.

Clone-Wally winced. "Sorry; I didn't think you'd care!"

"You thought I wouldn't care! Wally, you're just like me! If you like her- Besides, I saw her first!"

"Well, I hit on her first!"

Wally leaned closer to the clone, glaring into his eyes. "I watched her _die_, right before my eyes. You have no idea what that's like."

"If you watched her die, why didn't you…"

Wally released the clone, looking away. "Because… I was in denial."

"Oh," clone-Wally muttered. "We have a bad habit of that, don't we?"

"You have no idea."

There was a long silence before clone-Wally finally took a deep breath and said, "Well, there's only one way to settle this."

"You're right; I hate to even think of it, though."

"It's the only choice we have, Wally."

"I know," Wally murmured, wincing. "Three-way."

"Yes… wait, what? No… We fight to the death. Duh."

"Oh," Wally said, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah… that's what I was thinking… too…"

Clone-Wally rolled his eyes, reaching under the table for a bowl. "Get the combat strips, Wally."

"Aye-aye," the speedster answered solemnly, walking to his room to get the paper scraps he wrote on. Each strip was labeled with some sort of fighting; often, he and Robin used them to cure boredom on a rainy day. Wally also grabbed the weapon strips, though they were more like miscellaneous objects they could find easily.

They sat in the living room; Wally reached in and grabbed a combat strip. He read it seriously. "Fencing."

"Ah, of course." Clone-Wally reached into the weapons bowl, dearly hoping against tree limbs. He pulled a strip, reading, "Washable markers."

With heavy, sober steps, they went into the kitchen and pulled an unopened set of markers from a drawer. They split the number, attaching the markers to each other until they had reasonably fence-able rods.

They went to the main hall and stood facing each other, glaring intensely. Clone-Robin entered at that moment, surprised to see the Wallys preparing for combat. "Hey guys… Um… what are you doing?"

"Marker fencing-"

"Over a girl."

Robin nodded with understanding. "Need a ref?"

"Thanks, Rob."

Robin stood between them, taking a deep breath. "Alright, the rules of fencing are simple; no aiming for the face or below the belt." He considered for a moment before continuing. "If markers break off of your weapon, the enemy is allowed to pick them up and add them to his own. Now shake hands." After this was done, Robin exclaimed, "Let's take a moment of silence for those who have lost their lives in this ancient, honorable sport." The said moment was short-lived. "Gentlemen, caps off!"

The Wallys soberly removed the caps of their top marker. Robin raised his hand, yelling, "Allez!" as he brought it down.

Artemis and M'gann jumped at the sound of warfare, startled. They exchanged a nervous glance and ran out of M'gann's room, stopping at the entrance of the main hall.

Clone-Wally appeared to be winning, but it was hard to tell. All they could see was a blur of movement, markers flying as hands snatched them from midair, and the occasional glimpse of multicolored stains on skin.

The girls exchanged glances, and exited the room while shaking their heads.


	8. Book Club

**So this one's also a bit of a crackfic. Enjoy ^_^**

**Note: I went back and made some minor changes to the first few chapters; to save you some time, the biggest factor that I added was that M'gann made the clones wear color-coded armbands, so the team could tell the difference**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Twilight**

"I wonder if this 'Jacob' character is significant."

"As do I. What meaning does he have in all of this?"

Aqualad and his clone were sitting in their room; it was after training, and they had just finished reading Twilight. They were discussing the book, unknowing that a certain Kryptonian was lingering outside the door.

"Perhaps a rebel vampire clan?"

"I do not believe so; he is certainly something that the vampires dislike."

"Garlic monster?"

The Atlanteans looked up in surprise as Connor entered the room, standing awkwardly. "Sorry, I overheard you guys read the book and…"

The Kaldurs exchanged glances and smiled knowingly. "You are welcome to join us, Superboy."

Connor shrugged indifferently, but walked over and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"You owe me five bucks," Robin crowed triumphantly. Clone-Robin grumbled but handed the said amount to the victor.

"They've been in there forever… just talking."

"I know right?" Robin smirked, putting the money in the pocket of his jeans. "I can't believe they haven't even talked about how unrealistic it is that vampires 'sparkle' in the sunlight."

Clone-Robin suddenly grinned, a malicious thought entering his mind. Casually, he reached over and turned on the intercom to Kaldur's room. "What did you say, Rob? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that the fact that vampires 'sparkle' is unrealistic. I mean, seriously, of all the vampire incarnations we've read about, Stephanie Meyer's have got to be the _lamest._"

"Robin?" The Boy Wonder winced and glanced at the room. He groaned when he realized the intercom was turned on. Clone-Robin covered his mouth, struggling not to laugh. Kaldur glanced at the ceiling, saying, "If you wish to join our discussion, as I am sure that you have been listening, you are welcome to."

The Robins glanced at each other, and clone-Robin shrugged. "What the hey." They laughed and jumped from the monitor room, running to Kaldur's bedroom.

M'gann hummed to herself, floating down the hallway, a tray of cookies in her hands. She glanced in Connor's room, surprised to not see him there. _He's not in the garage, not in his room, not out with Wolf… I'll ask the Kaldurs_, she thought.

A few minutes later, she stood outside the door. Before she announced her arrival, M'gann paused as she heard the boys talking. "Robin," one of the Kaldurs said. "Twilight is about finding true love in even the most terrifying places."

There was a raspberry noise from one of the Robins. "Please, Kaldur; Twilight is about the importance of having an ultra-protective, pale boyfriend with superpowers."

"What's wrong with having a superhero boyfriend?" The boys winced and turned to the door, where M'gann stood holding the cookie tray.

Clone-Robin automatically regretted his words. "M'gann, I didn't mean it like that." He leaned forward, curious at the tray. "Are those chocolate chip?"

"Help yourself." The Martian frowned as the Robins attacked the food. "What are you guys doing, anyway? Is this a team meeting?"

"We are having a discussion about the novel Twilight."

M'gann gasped. "Twilight? Oh my gosh, I watched that with Artemis a few weeks ago!"

"Book's better," Robin remarked as he shoved another cookie into his mouth.

M'gann looked at the boys hopefully. "Can I join you? I loved that movie!"

Clone-Kaldur smiled and moved over on the bed. "Of course, M'gann."

The girl squealed with delight and hopped on the bed.

Wally grumbled as he walked down the corridor; he had lost the marker fight and now clone-Wally and Artemis were out on a date. He went to the fridge, feeling sorry for himself, when he caught the scent of cookies.

Grinning, he darted down the corridor, following the scent like a bloodhound. He was surprised to see the scent led to the Kaldurs' room. Tentatively, he opened the door and looked inside.

Clone-Kaldur was flipping furiously through the pages of a book, with the Robins arguing about 'what page it was on'. M'gann appeared to be trying to break up the fight, and Connor just watched with amusement. Kaldur himself was hovering over clone-Kladur's shoulder. Finally, the clone lifted the book and exclaimed, "I have discovered the page!"

The Robins stopped fighting and listened. "It was page …, where Edward tells Bella about the lion falling in love with the lamb."

Wally blanched, stunned. His teammates were having a book club discussion…over _Twilight._

"My life is falling apart!" he moaned as he walked back down the hall.


	9. Skies

**I kind of wanted to expand on Superboy's character a little bit; I also considered that I haven't had many conversations where RC (clone-Robin) has had a chance to talk. This chapter's kind of... well, I wouldn't call it fluff, but pretty close. R&R, please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

The night was so cool, so calm. The sky was filled with hundreds of stars; clone-Robin could barely remember the last time he'd seen stars. They were always blotted out by something: the mission, the smog, the ceiling. It occurred to him that he'd actually never seen stars; the real Robin had.

He sighed, lying down on the towel, closing his eyes as the sound of the waves blotted out his thoughts. The real Robin was taking the shift in Gotham tonight, and the clone had finished his training and homework.

Sometimes, it was nice just to imagine that he was real; that his entire life had been real, lived through his eyes and not the other Robin's. He was kidding himself, though.

The big question still lies in wait; what would the League do with them?

They were too kind to simply 'dispose' of them; it would be some drawn out plan, an impossible mission. Part of the clone somewhat hoped that they would erase his memories, maybe even de-age him. He could grow up then; live like a normal boy. His… no, Robin's life had always been so abnormal…

"It's cold outside."

Robin flinched, though he had heard the Krytonian approach. "You know what they call this in Gotham? August."

Connor stood beside him, watching the boy's face with his cold eyes. "M'gann said you were feeling… negative."

Robin laughed coldly, sitting up. "Makes sense."

Connor shuffled his feet awkwardly. "She asked me to… ask you if you needed to talk."

Robin glanced at Connor. "Don't worry, I'll save you the sob story."

Connor set his jaw and nodded. They were silent, staring up at the night sky. Connor watched the moon, the stars, dreaming of a world beyond that… "You weren't there the first night I was outside."

"I heard about it."

"Not from me."

Robin shrugged. "Might be a good time for a story."

Connor watched the moon intently. "When you… that is, the other Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad… when they helped me escape, they promised to show me the moon. I was kind of disappointed at first, to tell you the truth; it wasn't as big as I thought it would be. But then I saw Superman. And he was so… amazing. The weird thing is… it didn't even cross my mind that I was considered his son… I was his clone, practically his younger brother. But nobody else saw it that way.

"At first, I was just awestruck; I mean, the man standing before me… I would become that someday. I could, was meant to be…

"You're lucky, you know… at least Cadmus did you the favor of implanting Robin's memories… The only thing Superman and I had in common was our powers, and even then I'm inferior."

There was silence for a long time; clone-Robin wondered what it would be like if he was raised to replace Robin without memories… He couldn't imagine how hard it was for Superboy. Still, though, the Kryptonian was strong enough to not let his feelings show.

"Ever wonder what's beyond the stars, Robin?"

Surprised, Robin looked out at the night sky. "Just a lot of boiling masses of plasma, a few underdeveloped planets, and empty space."

"You're wrong." Robin was startled as Connor's voice was lined with steel. "There are worlds out there, places with other creatures and other living beings. Who knows? Maybe some are just like us."

Robin shrugged. "It's possible; unlikely, but possible."

Connor half-grinned. "You know, this universe is crazy enough. If a Martian and a Kryptonian can get together, maybe there's an alien girl out there for you."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like _that's_ going to happen."

Connor tore his eyes from the sky for a moment, fixing his cold gaze on the boy. "Why don't you ever… imagine?"

"Because I live in the real world."

"Superheroes don't have to live in the real world, Robin."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because once upon a time, someone murdered my parents, okay, Connor? They didn't do anything wrong, and some stupid, wannabe mobster just went and murdered them. So I grew up. I grew up to survive. Because that's the only way to survive in this world; to get real and come back down to Earth."

Robin sighed and continued. "The thing that really sucks, though, is knowing… they weren't my parents. I can see their faces, sometimes hear their voices, but I know I never met them. They're just ghosts… ghosts in stolen memories. That's why you're lucky, Connor; you don't have to worry about mistakes or regrets that Superman has."

Superboy looked back up at the sky, feeling a twinge of pain that he concealed well. "At least you had parents. Maybe they weren't yours, but you have them in your memories, even if they are copyrighted."

Robin looked back up at the sky, staring at the moon. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "You ever just… watch the moon? Like you're afraid that if you blink, nothing would have happened? It was all a dream, a simulation… and you'll wake up in your pod any minute?"

"Yeah… all the time," Connor replied thoughtfully.


	10. Chubby Bunny

**A short little crackfic chapter, mostly because M'gann needed something fun to do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

M'gann frowned at the empty shelf. She was certain that she'd only restocked the marshmallow supply yesterday, considering how fast the Wallys went through the food.

She sighed and reached for the purse she had bought, which contained one fifth of the funds of the Young Justice team. The rest was locked in some vault the Robins had created a few days ago. The Martian made her way into the main hall, turning her skin Caucasian to blend in with the earth crowd.

Suddenly, she heard voices. Pausing, she turned invisible and followed the source of the noise. M'gann found it led to the Wallys' room, and she carefully peeked inside.

The clones were cheering on their counterparts as the victims painstakingly stuffed one marshmallow at a time in their mouth, pausing in between each and saying something that sounded like 'cubby funny'.

M'gann squeaked with alarm, accidentally turning visible as she saw the floor, which was littered with empty marshmallow bags. The boys froze, stunned to see her there. Wally actually started choking, and clone-Robin jumped to his rescue. M'gann stared at the two that were left as Robin slowly drew the mushy white food objects from his mouth.

"What are you doing!" M'gann yelped as Wally coughed out the blockage in his mouth and spewed them all across the floor. Clone-Robin looked up at her innocently as Wally coughed over and over again.

"M'gann, great to see you! You know, you look especially lovely today."

M'gann's eyes widened in horror as Wally stood up, looking slightly weakened. "I'm fine," he gasped. "Don't worry."

"What kind of ridiculous boy game is this! Look, Wally nearly choked to death!" As the Martian girl was ranting, clone-Wally suddenly got an idea and whispered it into Wally's ear. They grinned and whispered into the Robins' ears. M'gann was furious. "What are you whispering about!"

Robin looked up at her innocently. "M'gann, this is really a harmless game; you just surprised Wally, that's all. We were just wondering if you would like to play with us."

M'gann frowned. "What are you playing?"

The boys exchanged wicked glances. Clone-Robin came forward. "This is called 'Chubby Bunny', M'gann. What you do is…"

**-Break line-**_  
><em>

"GO! GO! GO!"

"YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!"

"She's gonna die!"

"No, she isn't, Wally; she's gonna make it!"

Connor knelt beside one of the bikes as he fidgeted with a leak, listening with curiosity to the chaos that ensued beyond the wall, in the Wallys' room. He wondered what the troublemakers and the Robins were up to now: torturing Artemis. For a moment, he had though with horror that they were doing something to Sphere, but the Super-cycle had appeared moments later beside him.

He heard the familiar indistinct mumbling, wondering what their poor victim was being put through.

Connor listened for a few moments at the excited screaming.

"How does she do that with her mouth!"

"C'mon, one more!"

"Cmmmfy fmmphy."

"Yeah! More! More!"

"This must be some kind of record!"

"She's like a Martian Marshmallow!"

Connor jumped up, alarmed at discovering that they were torturing _M'gann_.

The Superboy darted into the Wallys' room, nearly knocking down the door. The boys all went dead silent, their faces blanching. M'gann turned to face him, her mouth stretched nearly a foot across and 8 inches tall, stuffed to the brim with marshmallows. Connor stared at her in horror for a moment, and to their alarm, he fainted.


	11. Change

**So this is where the story gets serious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"Well, that was fun," Artemis remarked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

Clone-Wally surveyed the wreckage around them and winced. "Sorry, babe. I just can't control myself sometimes."

"Same here," she smirked, leaning down next to the body of one of the thugs that had attacked them. Artemis bound him in handcuffs, making her way to the next unconscious goon.

Clone-Wally sighed, following her example. "I really did think the alley was a shortcut."

"Next time, ask for directions, Wally." Artemis chuckled as she stood up, wincing at a bruise where one of the goons had hit her ribcage. Clone-Wally was beside her in an instant.

"Artemis? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just a little bruise. No big deal."

Clone-Wally's eyes remained concerned, but he backed off the subject, knowing how strong his girlfriend was. Wow, it was weird to think of her as his girlfriend. The speedster wrapped his arms around her for a moment, enjoying the simplicity of the joy it gave him.

"Uh, Wally? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He backed up, smirking. "Think I remember that shortcut now."

Artemis groaned playfully as Wally took her hand and sped down the street.

**-Break line-**

Clone-Kaldur kept his gaze down, staring at something on the carpet. "Do you understand?" Batman repeated.

The clone clenched his fist then slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good. You have one week to tell the others and prepare them." With that, the dark knight turned and exited the cave.

Clone-Kaldur sighed, hesitant of the somber task before him. "We have to leave, don't we?"

Surprised, the Atlantean turned to face the speaker. Clone-Robin bowed his head in submission. "It's alright; I knew this was coming."

Clone-Kaldur shook his head. "Of course."

There was a sober silence, when Robin asked, "Have you told Wally yet? Our Wally?"

"I have not. I fear that even if he did know, he would not accept the truth. Artemis and he have grown… very close."

"Waiting won't make it easier, Kaldur."

"Perhaps… have you considered if he stayed…"

"And the real Wally left? Of course I have. Too risky, though."

"It seems that the emotional effects on Artemis and him would be greater risks."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "We all have to grow up sometime, Kaldur."

The Atlantean sighed, looking away. "Batman claims we either have to become normal or be…"

"Deleted." Robin nodded. "Either way won't be easy."

"What will your choice be?"

Robin sighed wistfully. "Deletion would be easier; painless. If we become normal… it would never be the same. We would always feel a connection with the team, with justice and… I don't know, Kaldur."

"Neither do I."

**-Break line-**

"So, Artemis," Zatanna began, raising an inquisitive eyebrow as the archer flipped through a comic book. "clone-Wally and you are… pretty serious, huh?"

Artemis shrugged, tossing the book away and grabbing another. "Yeah, sure. Hey, you got any old Flash comics?"

Zatanna frowned. "Check the closet. Anyway, I guess I'm just asking… do you _really_ like him?"

"Of course I do, Z; he's my boyfriend."

"That's not what I mean; Artemis, he's a clone… of someone else that you've shown… interest in."

"And?"

"You don't think… you really just love the original and are taking it out on the clone because you're too embarrassed to admit your pent-up affection?"

Artemis stared at the magician girl, surprised. "What are you, a psychiatrist? And who ever said anything about love? I like the clone-Wally, and that's that."

Zatanna sighed wistfully. "I was afraid you'd say that."

Artemis chuckled, snatching a few old Flash comics and hopping on the bed. "What, worried for my sanity? I think I can handle him on my own, Z."

"Not that," Zatanna eyes grew serious. "Last time I was in the cave, I set a little spell up in the main hall, mostly because I didn't want any extra Robin surprises again. Anyway…" She sighed heavily, grabbing a crystal ball.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Cliché, much?"

"Artemis, this is serious." Zatanna placed her hand on the ball, uttering a few complicated sentences. Artemis watched the ball as the interior clouded up. She saw clone-Kaldur and Batman inside, talking.

"The presence of the clones is disintegrating relationships in the team. The League has decided to give each of you two options: either abandon the team and seek out suitable homes elsewhere, or be removed. You have one week."

The crystal ball returned to its normal state, but Artemis kept staring at it. Her eyes widened as she asked, "They're… they're forcing the clones to… leave?"

Zatanna bowed her head solemnly. "I'm sorry, Artemis. I thought it would be better coming from me than…"

Artemis stared, horrified. "But… what about clone-Wally and me? What about how well the Kaldurs get along and how efficient the Robins are?"

Zatanna reached out and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Artemis…"

The archer pulled away, furious. She stood and ran out of the room. Zatanna sighed and bowed her head, wishing she could find a spell to reverse this.


	12. Mission

**Warning: this first part is mega-cheesy. Kind of starting to wrap the story up; don't worry, I still got a few chapters to go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"Artemis?" Clone-Wally yelped as the archer's bedroom door opened and she nearly attacked him with a hug.

He cried out as he fell backwards, but Artemis didn't seem to care about the awkwardness of the situation. Her face was buried in his chest, and he realized she was crying. Wally stared at her, concerned and confused. He put a hand on her back reassuringly, asking, "Um… you wanna talk about it?"

She was still for a moment, then slowly rose up, taking his hand and leading him into her room. When they were alone, she attacked him again, crying, "You can't leave!"

Clone-Wally's eyes hardened. Clone-Kaldur had told him about the conversation with Batman, but he had chosen not to think about it. _So much for that plan_, he thought, wrapping his arms around the crying girl. "Artemis, it's okay."

"No! No, it's not okay! You can't leave me, Wally! What am I going to do without you?"

He blinked, alarmed at her sudden… overwhelming affection. Clone-Wally hugged her tighter. "Artemis, I have to. The other clones and I… we're tearing this team apart. M'gann's stressed about having to buy two Wallys worth of food every other day, Connor's nervous about having reminders of his past with Cadmus, the Robins and Wally and I are in constant competition, the Kaldurs are jealous of each other every day that one gets to spend time in Atlantis… Not to mention my affect on you."

"Is it my fault? I can change, Wally!"

"Artemis, when I say it's me, not you, I mean it."

"Can't we all compromise? Can't the clones stay on the team and the originals return to their… jobs?"

"Artemis, if there was another way, Batman would have told us."

"Why do you trust him so much! Why do you trust any of them? Wally, if there's anything I've learned about this world, it's that you can't trust anyone!"

He took her chin in his hand, tilting her face up to look directly at him. "Can you trust me?"

"Of course I can. I… love you." Wally looked into her dark eyes, startled by her sudden devotion.

"I… love you too, Artemis. But… I have to go."

Artemis stepped back, wiping her tears on her sleeve. "Then I'm coming with you."

Wally stared at her as she grabbed a suitcase from under the bed, stuffing a few shirts in it. "Artemis, no. That's crazy."

"The fact that you have to leave is crazy. If Bats is kicking you out, I'm coming too."

"Artemis." He grabbed her wrist gently. "No. You have a life here, friends and family."

"Family? I don't have to stick with some wheelchair-bound old lady for the rest of my life. And friends? Wally, all I need is you. This wouldn't be the first time I've run away."

Clone-Wally paused, sighing, before he made his decision. "Artemis…"

Suddenly, the intercom came on, and Batman's stern voice said, "Team; report to the main hall. Emergency."

The heroes exchanged glances, and Artemis kissed his mouth quickly before she turned and grabbed her costume from the closet. Wally darted out of the room.

**-Break line-**

_So it's the impossible mission_, though clone-Robin, watching as Batman outlined the mission… or rather, missions. The clone glanced at Zatanna, who had been present when he'd gotten there. _You know_, he thought, watching her. _She is kinda pretty. I guess it makes sense that Robin likes her._

"Your team will split up to take down four major villains that are attacking all over the country. The Robins and Zatanna will take Klarion the witch boy in New Orleans; Miss Martian, Superboy, and Wolf will take the Brain and Mallah at the Columbus Zoo; the Kaldurs will take Black Manta with Aquaman, the Kid Flashes and Artemis will take Sportsmaster and Cheshire in Washington D.C."

"What about the League?" asked Robin.

"The League is managing other breakouts."

"Does this have to do with-"

"We don't know. Your missions have been assigned and their completion is imminent ."

The teens nodded and ran off to their modes of transportation. Clone-Robin lingered, watching as Batman turned around. "This is it, isn't it? The easiest way to get rid of us."

The Dark Knight was silent for a moment, then replied, "It seems too coincidental. I assure you, Robin, the League nor I had anything to do with it."

"You expect me to believe that just as you need to get rid of some extra heroes, the villains-"

"Let it go, Robin."

"No. I want to know the truth."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your son." There was a pause, when clone-Robin realized his mistake. "Er, that is, the real Robin's your son… and I'm his copy, which makes me…"

"You are my son, Robin. Whether I wanted you to be or not, you're my son." Batman turned around, eyes boring into clone-Robin's. "It would kill me to watch you get hurt, but this mission is important. Robin and Zatanna need your help."

Clone-Robin stared at the Dark Knight for a moment, then nodded and ran to the garage.


	13. Daddy

**This part's pretty cheesy… Ok, make that extremely cheesy. **

**Warning: spoilers about Artemis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"Why are we doing this again?" Cheshire whined, leaning back on a pedestal.

Sportsmaster glared at her. "Because the Smithsonian is the biggest museum in the U. S."

"So?" Cheshire picked up a diamond, frowning at it. "Why couldn't we kill someone? There's no fun in petty burglary."

An arrow zipped by, striking the diamond out of her grip. The assassin glanced up, grinning behind the mask. "Why, hello darling."

Red Arrow dropped from the ceiling, landing gently on the floor. Cheshire glanced at Sportsmaster, saying, "Don't worry; this one's mine."

"I'm flattered," Red Arrow growled, fitting another arrow to the bowstring. "But I prefer girls that don't try to kill me."

Cheshire dodged as he shot at her. "That's what makes me unique, sweetheart."

Red Arrow fired a few more arrows, but when they all missed, he put his bow around his back and leaped forward. Cheshire dodged the attack and hit him in the stomach. He barely managed to dodge another hit from above, swiping a fist at her chest. It missed and Cheshire attacked his leg. Back and forth they fought, as if perfectly orchestrated.

"It's like we're dancing," Cheshire sneered as she swiped her claws at his face.

Red Arrow ducked and kicked at her feet. Cheshire jumped and reached down to snatch his foot in one lithe movement. He cried out as he lost his balance and fell. Cheshire jumped on top of him, and he growled, "Sorry; I've got two left feet."

"I don't mind, as long as I get to lead."

Cheshire yelped as a red blur knocked her aside. "Jeez, get a room." Red Arrow glared up as Kid Flash held out a hand to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"A thanks would suffice." Kid Flash darted away before Red Arrow could say anything else. He grit his teeth and followed the speedster.

Sportsmaster trotted forward to help, taking out a chain. A green arrow shot out of nowhere and lodged one of the links in the floor, and he looked up in surprise as Artemis and… another Kid Flash swooped in. For a moment, he was extremely confused, when he got a hold of himself. _Weirder things have happened_, he told himself, swinging the chain.

Meanwhile, Cheshire ran into another room, abandoning the seasoned villain. Kid Flash and Red Arrow followed her, leaving Sportsmaster to Artemis and clone-Kid Flash.

The clone and Artemis's arrows were having trouble getting close to the villain, giving him enough time to talk. "So there's another Kid Flash, huh? You know what they say; the more the merrier."

"Save your breath, old man," Artemis snarled as she shot another arrow, though the chain deflected it.

"That's no way to speak to your father."

Clone-Kid Flash froze, staring at Sportsmaster in alarm. The villain grinned, delighted that he'd caught the hero off-guard. "So you didn't tell your little friends?"

The clone looked up at Artemis, who was struggling to concentrate on aiming at Sportsmaster. "Artemis? What is he talking about?"

"He- he's just trying to distract us, Kid Flash. Don't… don't let him get to you."

"That's right, Kid, just ignore the fact that she doesn't trust you."

The clone gritted his teeth and darted forward. The chain barely missed him and he retreated distractedly. "She had a reason."

"Oh yeah; she thought you wouldn't understand. Kick her off the team."

"So what?" snarled Artemis, an arrow flying past Sportsmaster.

"What do you mean 'so what'?" asked clone-Kid Flash. Sportsmaster saw his chance and raised the chain above his head.

Artemis called, "Kid Flash, behind you!"

The boy dodged with ease, retreating to a space across the room. "You thought we would be that cold? Just kick you out because of who your dad was?"

"It doesn't matter; you know now, anyway."

"It does matter! Artemis, why didn't you trust me?"

Sportsmaster watched with delight, knowing the teens were too wrapped up in the conversation to pose a threat. "I thought it was obvious, Kid. She can't trust anyone. I taught her that. I taught her everything she knows; how to shoot, how to lie, how to pretend she cares about something."

"Stop," clone-Kid Flash snarled, trembling with fury.

"You know I'm telling the truth. She was always good at hiding her true emotions. Pretending she loved something when she was just leading it into a trap."

"No," the clone growled.

"He's lying!" Artemis called, firing at the villain. The chain knocked the arrow away with ease.

"Or is she? Better decide, Kid; time's running out."

Artemis watched as Sportsmaster reached into his coat. She realized what he had retrieved, but it was too late. "Don't do it!" she screamed as Kid Flash charged. Sportsmaster pulled the gun out and pulled the trigger. "NO!" Artemis screamed as the bullet tore through clone-Kid Flash's chest. He was running so fast he hardly noticed.

Sportsmaster jumped quickly out of the way as the speedster stumbled forward, slamming into a wall. Artemis watched in horror as clone-Kid Flash fell in a heap, breathing shallowly. Without thinking, she strung her bow and aimed at Sportsmaster. He yowled as the arrow dug into his shoulder, dropping the chain.

Artemis leaped forward, kicking him in the stomach. Sportsmaster fell down, his mask flying in another direction. He stared up at the point of an arrow, Artemis glaring down the shaft and heaving with rage.

Sportsmaster grinned darkly. "So this is how it ends; the heroine slays the villain. Do it; prove to me you aren't weak."

Artemis let the arrowhead hover, eyes narrowing. She pulled the bowstring farther back.

Sportsmaster grinned, closing his eyes. "Then I'll die happy."

He winced as Artemis brought her bow down on his head, knocking him unconscious. "I wouldn't give you that luxury."

Artemis whirled around, running to clone-Kid Flash's side. He watched her weakly, letting her help him sit up. She grabbed a first aid kit from her belt, grabbing gauze pads and stuffing them on the wound in his chest. "It's okay, Wally, it's okay," she murmured, stifling tears.

"Artemis?"

She glanced at his face; pale, distant. "Don't talk , Wally. We'll get you out of here."

"It hurts, Artemis."

"I know, babe, but it'll be okay."

"It hurts, but it's… nice."

Artemis paused. "What's nice?"

"If it hurts, it means… I'm human. I'm real. I was always real."

"Of course you're real. Now stop talking."

"Artemis? I… I love you."

"I love you too, Wally. Now stop talking."

"I… know why you didn't tell us. You were… scared. I was too, Artemis. But I'm not scared anymore." Artemis blinked back tears, but continued to press gauze on the wound.

Suddenly, Kid Flash darted into the room, covering his eyes. "I've been scarred for life! They made out; can you believe it?" He dropped his hands from his eyes, grinning cheekily. "So how-" Kid Flash froze, then darted to the clone's other side. "Wally?" The speedster's eyes widened. "Wally, dude, stay with me."

"It's okay, Wally," the clone replied shakily. "He shot me."

Kid Flash glanced at the unconscious villain, then back at his clone. "You'll be fine, Wallman."

Clone-Wally smiled feebly. "I'm gonna miss you, dude." His eyes locked on Artemis, who couldn't control the tears running down her face. "I'm gonna miss both of you."

The clone took her hand and Kid Flash's hand, pulling them together on his chest. "Just don't forget me, okay?"

Kid Flash watched the fading hero, eyes intense. "Never."

The clone's eyes closed, and he whispered, "Bye…" with a mischievous smile.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the still form, awed at the serenity of the moment. Kid Flash realized he was clenching Artemis's hand, but he didn't let go. The girl was still in tears.

Suddenly, Wally leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. Artemis sobbed brokenly into his shoulder, hugging him as if it was the only thing that mattered in the world.


	14. Witchcraft

**Sorry, guys; battle scenes are my Achilles' heel. I know Klarion's more of a boss than he appears in this scene, but everybody has a bad day. This part's shorter, leading up to an AU idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Klarion snarled as another fireball hit the force field . He was about to strike back, but the stupid boy wonders were tossing smoke bombs all around him, creating a huge distraction. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Three against one isn't fair!"

"All's fair in love and hate, Klary," clone-Robin quipped, tossing another smoke bomb at the witch-boy.

Zatanna pressed a hand to Robin, creating doubles. They all tossed smoke bombs at Klarion, laughing with that infuriating snicker. The witch-boy roared with fury, his eye catching the smallest difference of one member; the thinnest band of red decorating a wrist.

Klarion flung out at the object, a simple spell that happened to be the first that came to his mind.

"That should keep you busy for a _long _time," the witch-boy sneered as the spell hit the clone. Clone-Robin yowled as the red beam hit him, flinging him at the wall.

Robin darted forward to catch his partner. The clone's body shrank, and for one horrible moment, Robin feared Klarion had turned his friend into dust.

Robin caught the uniform, alarmed to find it had tangible weight to it. He glanced at the body, alarmed to find himself holding an infant. _He de-aged him_, the Boy Wonder realized. Quickly, he ran to Zatanna and handed her the baby. The girl stared in surprise at the creature in her arms, but Robin cared more about the mission.

A loud hiss rang out in the building where the battle was taking place. Robin glanced at the creature creating the sound, surprised to see a strange cat he hadn't noticed before. His eyes flickered to Klarion, who looked suddenly angrier.

Something clicked in Robin's mind, and he threw a small gadget at the cat. The object hovered above the feline for a moment, before it opened and created a cage. The cat, (Teekl, as he recalled) panicked, running against the side of the cage in hopes of escape. Klarion yelped, his form fading slightly.

Robin grinned slyly. "Electric; KF told me about your pet. You're not going anywhere."

Klarion snarled, but his form faded slightly as the cage walls tightened on Teekl.

"Robin?" The boy whirled around, running to Zatanna, who was kneeling now. To his alarm, she was staring down at the infant with an expression of… awe.

Robin knelt beside her, reaching to take the de-aged clone from her arms. She gently pulled away, and Robin let his hands fall, somewhat confused.

"I wish I could do magic like this…" Zatanna murmured, beaming at the infant as it began to cry. "Don't cry, sweetheart… please don't cry… raeppa klim elttob."

A bottle of milk appeared, hovering above them, and the magician carelessly grabbed it, pressing it to the infant's lips. The young clone drank hungrily, and Zatanna giggled. "He's so cute, Robin."

Robin frowned at his clone; his copy. He hadn't been too alarmed when he'd found out about the clone; stranger things had happened. But this was ridiculous.

Especially the way Zatanna was cooing to the baby. It was… weird. _Must be a girl thing_, he thought. Robin stood up, walking to where the cat had been electrocuted into unconsciousness. Klarion had disappeared.

_We'll bring the kid back to the cave_, he thought, planning out in his head. _Batman will know what to do with him._ Robin glanced back at the scene; he sighed. _It was fun while it lasted, Robin. Maybe it's better this way._


	15. Manta

**A conclusion to the clone wars (hehe). There will be some more details later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Clone-Kaldur dodged a bioelectric beam. He glared at Black Manta, trembling with fury. Aquaman attacked the villain from the back, but Manta twisted around and grabbed his shoulder, shoving him on the ground.

Kaldur swam forward, holding a sword of hard water above his head as he prepared to strike. Manta whispered darkly, "What a disappointment you turned out to be."

Distracted, Kaldur missed by inches. Manta kicked him in the stomach. "Now there's two of you; I'm thrilled."

"We do not live to satisfy you," clone-Kaldur growled, leaping forward and bringing a water-hammer at Manta's midsection.

Manta fired at clone-Kaldur, but the boy dodged. Aquaman and Kaldur were about to help him, but two of Manta's goons grabbed them.

Clone-Kaldur found it difficult to attack Manta, though once Kaldur and Aquaman were free, they assisted him. Within a few minutes, they had disarmed the villain, closing in on him.

Manta took a defensive stance. In panic, he reached behind his back and pulled out a small gun. With the slightest noise, a small silver bolt of electricity shot from the gun, lodging in Kaldur's midsection.

He cried out, collapsing. His eyes widened as he struggled to move his legs. Aquaman tackled Manta, keeping him down as clone-Kaldur went to aid his friend.

"I… I cannot feel my legs…" Kaldur whimpered, staring at his lower section. "I cannot move them."

Clone-Kaldur put the Atlantean's arm around his shoulders, helping him up. "Do not worry, Kaldur; we will find aid for you in Atlantis."

Aquaman stood, Black Manta bound behind him. "Do not wait for me; tend to Kaldur."

The clone nodded, turning and swimming towards the city.

Connor made his way through the silent halls of the cave; even though the team members, except for the Kaldurs, were in their rooms, the place felt empty. He walked into the garage; Wolf limped over. The canine had hurt his foot when they had faced the Brain and Mallah, but that was their only casualty. He wished he could say the same for the others.

It had only been six weeks since the clones had come, yet they had become such a huge part of their lives. Not to mention that they were practically his brothers.

A distant wail echoed through the cave; Connor winced. Zatanna was getting no sleep tonight, having agreed to take care of the de-aged clone-Robin until morning. She wasn't the only one, though; Wally and Artemis were crying softly in their rooms, Robin was training to relieve his emotions. Every now and then, Connor would hear Robin release a choked sob.

As for himself… Connor sighed, petting Wolf's head. He just wished it was all a bad dream.

The League members were still in the process of gathering up the villains; the teens had come back to the cave on their own. Batman had warned Robin that they wouldn't be receiving any help from the Justice League for at least a few days. The cause of the villains' uprising was still unknown.

M'gann had to bring the bio-ship to D.C. to pick up clone-Wally… Connor shuddered at the memory. Wally and Artemis looked so broken, tears streaming silently down their faces. Connor had carried the body in, laying him in an alcove that M'gann had created. There had been a dark silence all the way back to the cave.

A soft sob came from M'gann's room. Concerned, Connor left the garage, arriving at her bedroom quickly. She was curled up in her bed with the covers shoved off the side, wearing some kitten pajamas. The Martian looked up in surprise as he entered, sitting up quickly and wiping her eyes. Without a word, Connor sat by her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. M'gann buried her face in his shoulder, crying softly.


	16. Healing

**Trying to resolve the 'wounds'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"It pains me to inform you of this… Kaldur…"

Clone-Kaldur stood tall, bracing himself for the doctor's verdict. "I will not blame you for whatever news you bring." They were in one of the Atlantean hospitals, one that was very closely based on the human treatment centers. It was specially designed for the students at the university.

The doctor paused, hesitant. "I am afraid… the bolt severely wounded his spinal cord; he may never walk again."

The clone kept a face of stone, nodding as he thought the issue through. "That is unfortunate…"

"He will have to stay here until a human hospital can take him; he'll need therapy. After that, you can take him… well, home."

"Thank you, Doctor." Clone-Kaldur watched as the doctor swam down the hall. The Atlantean sighed. How could this have gone any more wrong?

One week. One week had passed since that day.

The Justice League was still occupied with containing the villains properly; Batman had told the team to wait for his return before making any decisions.

The team had buried clone-Wally behind the mountain, marking his grave with a stone plaque. Most of the team had seemed to recuperate, especially after Kaldur and his clone came back. They were alarmed at first to find Kaldur wheelchair-bound, but the clone explained that he would take the place of Aqualad in crime fighting.

The only one who hadn't recovered was Artemis. She locked herself in her room when she was at the cave, coming out only to retrieve meals. The rest of the team worried about her, knowing the emotional effects it must have had on her heart. They had all tried to speak to her, but she wouldn't listen. The only one who hadn't tried was Wally.

Wally himself mourned his clone for a few days longer than most of the others, but he had still almost recovered. Often, he visited the clone's grave, talking to him.

He stood outside Artemis's room now, preparing himself for the face of danger. He knocked gently. No response.

Wally opened the door, peaking inside. Artemis was sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of clone-Wally and her at an arcade. The speedster sighed, walking towards her. "Artemis? You okay?"

She looked up at him, eyes cold. "My boyfriend is dead, Wallace. You think I'm 'okay'?"

Wally took a deep breath. "You're not the only one who misses him, you know."

"It seems like I'm the only one who cares." Artemis looked back at the picture. "How am I supposed to go on? How can I fight, and laugh, and smile when the only thing I loved…" She squeezed the picture to her chest. "Is gone?"

Wally hesitated, then sat beside her. She shied away from him, but he took her hand. "Artemis, there was a girl that I liked about 6 months ago. She was killed in a crossfire, and Flash and I couldn't get there in time to save her." He squeezed her hand. "All my life, I've seen people die; people I knew. I'm not asking you to forget him. I'm asking you to let him go."

Artemis looked at their hands. "Leave me alone, Wally."

The speedster stood up, walking toward the door. "Wally?"

He glanced around at her.

"If you find me dead, don't worry; I'll be in a better place."

Wally suppressed his alarm. "Whatever you want, Artemis; just don't let Wally's death have been in vain." With that, he left.


	17. Growing Up

**Adding to the AU ending; I'm sure ya'll are going to figure it out after this part ;)**

**Ending segment for Kaldur**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

"An orphanage?" Zatanna yelped, holding the clone baby tighter. She glared up at Batman, Robin cowering behind her. "You can't just send him to an orphanage!"

Batman's eyes narrowed. "What do you suggest?"

"Anything but an orphanage!"

"You'd rather keep an infant and raise it as a superhero?"

Zatanna nodded fiercely. "If that's what it takes!"

Batman sighed. "Zatanna, you're a fourteen-year-old; you have school, not to mention that your line of work requires your spontaneous absence."

"I don't care; I'll drop out of school."

Batman glowered. "Zatanna, you can't just abandon your life."

"Well, I'm not about to abandon Timothy!"

There was a terrible silence, filled only by the mewling of the infant, when Batman growled, "You named him?"

"Yes, I did."

Batman glared at the girl. "He isn't a pet, Zatanna; he's a human child, who needs care that you can't provide."

"Robin'll help me! If Superman is considered Superboy's father, Robin can be Timothy's!"

There was a shocking, awkward silence. Robin gulped and slunk away to cower by the wall, face beet-red. Batman sighed. "Zatanna, he's thirteen. You've both got your whole lives ahead of you." The Dark Knight turned away, saying, "Very well; you can keep the infant for one more week. By then, we'll have found suitable parents."

Zatanna beamed, opening her mouth to say something. Suddenly, Timothy yowled. The magician frowned down at the baby, concerned. "He's hungry!" She ran off in the direction of the kitchen, calling, "M'gann! Timothy's hungry!"

Once they were alone, Batman glared at Robin. The Boy Wonder put his hands up defensively. "Hey, he's not _my _kid!"

The Dark Knight sighed. "I have some parents in mind, good people who want to adopt."

"Like Jack and Janet?"

He nodded. "They seem like the likeliest candidates."

Robin glanced over his shoulder. "Zatanna's gonna be heartbroken."

"She'll get over it; it's not like it's her son, anyway."

"She keeps acting like it, though. Then she asks _me_ for help with the kid, like _I'm…_"

Batman stifled a chuckle. "Females; only gets worse."

M'gann suddenly flew into the room, panicking. "Robin, Zatanna wants you to sing for Timothy; she says it calms him down?"

Batman glanced inquisitively at his protégé. Robin winced, muttering, "I'm coming…"

**BREAK LINE**

Kaldur gazed wistfully at the water around him, sitting immobile in the shallow end of the pool. Clone-Kaldur sat nearby.

Kaldur sighed heavily. "I will never swim again, Kaldur."

"Do not despair, Kaldur; you still have sorcery, not to mention your mind."

"An Aqualad that cannot swim… I have been meaning to tell you something, Kaldur."

"What?"

"I am leaving; my wish is that you will become the new Aqualad in my place."

There was silence. "Where will you go?"

"Away; somewhere on the land, far from the ocean. Perhaps the mountains; I have always wanted to see the mountains. Manta won't be able to find me there."

Clone-Kaldur considered something. "But what will you do for the rest of your life?"

"I will offer services where I can. Perhaps I will become a teacher, or an author."

Clone-Kaldur smiled. "And write vampire novels for the rest of your life?"

Kaldur chuckled. "I just might do that."


	18. Babysitting

**A little songfic (because I needed one)with Timmy and Artemis. The song is Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Artemis walked through the cave, stretching. She had finally come to terms with herself, dedicated to start living again. She meandered into the kitchen; it was early and nobody should have been up.

She reached in the fridge to grab some milk, when a moan startled her. Artemis stared into the livingroom, where Zatanna was laying on her side, exhausted, on one part of the couch. Robin was passed out on another side.

In the middle of the room, in a playpen, Timothy was mewling and trying to climb up the side. Artemis hovered in the kitchen, unsure of what to do. Finally, she entered the livingroom, picking the baby up. She held him away from herm frowning at the de-aged clone.

Timothy watched her with enormous blue eyes. Artemis thought for a moment. "Um… Hello. Are you… hungry?"

The baby was silent, watching her. Artemis sighed. "Okay… You want some… milk or something?"

The baby barely moved. Artemis bit her lip. "I'll… um…"

Suddenly, the infant let loose a howl. Artemis winced as the baby cried, struggling to hold him as Zatanna and Robin woke up groggily. The Boy Wonder groaned and reached for a pillow, holding it over his ears. The magician yawned, standing up wearily. "He needs to take a nap, but the only way he falls asleep is if Robin sings."

Artemis frowned at the passed out Boy Wonder. "He looks occupied."

Zatanna sighed and collapsed on the couch beside him, patting his head. "Timothy only likes singing; I would do it, but my throat's sore. Of course, M'gann, Connor, and Wally are all at school; Batman gave us the week off, but we still have a ton of homework." The magician yawned, eyelids drooping. "The Kaldurs should be around, but they don't know anything about taking care of kids; they tried to feed Tim sushi. M'gann was so mad."

Timothy cried out again, squirming in Artemis's arms. The archer took a deep breath, steeling herself for what she was about to do. Artemis turned to Zatanna, pasting a fake smile on her features. "How about I babysit for the day? You guys all need a break, and I need something to get my mind off of…"

Zatanna nodded gratefully. "Oh, thank you, Artemis!" Without another word, the magician lied down beside Robin and fell promptly to sleep. Artemis shook her head, smiling.

Timothy cried again, and Artemis winced as she carried him to Zatanna's room, where a temporary crib had been set up. The archer set him down, turning on the star projector. She glanced at the walls, which were lit with the shapes. "You're lucky, kid; this is a crazy house, but it's better than mine ever was."

The infant wailed again, and Artemis sighed, leaning over the crib. "Go to sleep. Please go to sleep."

She repeated the words over and over, but the baby continued to cry. Artemis paused, glancing around the room. She took a deep breath, picking up the baby. Softly, she began to sing, rocking him back and forth.

"The stars lean down to kiss you, while I lie awake and miss you. Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere…"

Artemis continued to sing, and as she went her voice became less husky and tuneless and began to create a melody. Timothy went silent, staring up at her with big blue eyes.

"When violet eyes get brighter and heavy wings grow lighter, I'll taste the sky and feel alive again. And I'll forget the world that I knew, though I swear I won't forget you."

She paused, thoughts retreating to memories of a certain speedster.

"Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear…"

A tear slid down her face, and she set Timothy down, pulling a Superman blankie over his small form as she sang the last few sweet notes.

"Oh darling, I wish you were here…"

Artemis sang the final wordless notes until Timothy fell asleep. She watched him fondly for a moment. "Wally would have loved you, Tim; he would have laughed at the fact that you got de-aged, but he would have taken care of you. He wanted kids, you know? I never did; I'm not very good at that kind of stuff." She lingered for a few moments.

"You're going to have a strange life, Tim; a boy who dreams about magicians and Martians and Kryptonians, Atlanteans and speedsters and archers…" Artemis looked down at the angelic face. "Sleep well, Timothy." The archer leaned down, kissing the baby's forehead, and turned, closing the door behind her.


	19. Ice Cream

**I needed a bit more Robin and some friendship is always a good plus. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Wally frowned at the quiet emptiness of the cave. "Hello!" he called. "Anybody home?"

Robin peeked his head around the corner of the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Be quiet!" he hissed. "They're sleeping!"

"Who are?" Wally followed the boy wonder into Zatanna's room, where the girls were sleeping on the floor, blankets draped over their bodies. Tim was sleeping peacefully in the crib, covered by a small batman blanket. "Oh."

Robin whispered, "M'gann and Connor were out late last night; I'm letting them sleep in. Tim woke up about four hours ago. Artemis and Zatanna were trying to let me sleep, but I'm used to staying up late. Came in and sang him to sleep; when I turned around, they were out."

"Dude," Wally raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You _sang_?"

Robin shrugged. "He wouldn't stop crying."

Wally grinned, his gaze returning to the scene. His eyes fell on Artemis.

She looked so… peaceful. The serious expression on her face was gone, replaced by a sense of relief. Her hair was down, blonde locks spread out on the floor. Artemis shivered, reaching for the blanket. In a blur, Wally grabbed it and draped it over her. He glanced up at Robin, who was smirking knowingly.

They left the room, closing the door silently behind them. The boys walked to the kitchen, where Wally grabbed a tub of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. Robin watched from the counter as the speedster took a spoon and shoveled the concoction into his mouth, wincing occasionally as he got a brain freeze that would quickly subside.

"So… why are you so content?"

Wally nearly choked. "What?"

Robin smirked. "Wally, there's a perfectly good box of cookies in the cupboard, which is less effort than getting the ice cream out."

Wally frowned. "What?"

"You only eat ice cream when you're completely content."

"Are you… studying my eating patterns?"

"I'm your best friend; I know things about you that _you_ don't even know, like the fact that you're glad that clone-Wally's gone."

The speedster's eyes widened. "No way! I'm not that heartless!"

"Then why are you eating your content food?"

Wally frowned down at the ice cream. "Because… fine," he muttered, shoving the ice cream back into the fridge. "I'm glad he's gone, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him. I mean, Robin, he was my twin, my clone, my friend…"

"But he was also your greatest enemy."

Wally refused to meet his eyes. "Yeah. Shows a lot about whom I am, doesn't it? I'm my own nemesis."

"Wally, everybody hates a part of themselves; he was a lot of the good parts, the parts you didn't want to become. Now that he's gone, you can be." Robin hopped off the counter, turning as he walked into the living room.

"You don't feel the same way about Tim?"

Robin paused. "Tim… didn't have to go through the things I did. He didn't really watch his parents die; I did. He had my memories, my mistakes, and he had to live with them. It wasn't fair to him. Now he has a chance to be normal; to live a normal life."

Wally looked away, hiding his surprise. "I never thought of it that way."

"I don't blame you; Tim was sad, but he never showed it. We were the same, Wally; we knew more about each other than anyone should ever know. We were bound to reveal everything sooner or later, and that could have been dangerous."

"So now he'll be…"

"Who knows? Maybe he'll know, maybe he won't. Maybe he'll have clear memories or just dreams."

"Are you ever going to visit him? You know, later?"

"I'll check in on him; after all," he smirked, turning around. "He's my son."

Wally grinned, reaching into the fridge for more ice cream.


	20. Final

**This is the conclusion (there will be an epilogue). Like I said, AU ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

Connor frowned at Wolf, who had curled protectively around Tim and was licking the baby's face. The infant seemed to enjoy it, trying to grab the canine's tongue but failing.

Connor shook his head, sitting down beside Wolf. "Look at you."

Wolf snorted at Connor as Tim grabbed a fistful of the canine's fur. Wolf yelped as the baby yanked. Connor pulled the infant away. "Stop that."

Tim giggled as Wolf stood up and trotted away. Connor looked down at him fondly. His eyes suddenly became sad. "It's time to go, isn't it?"

M'gann stood before him, her entrance silent except for her heartbeat. "Yes."

Connor looked up at her, standing. "Are you going with them?"

"Batman said a crowd could be suspicious, and he doesn't want us knowing his identity."

"Why does Zatanna get to, then?"

"Because she lost everything; now, she'll lose Tim, too."

Connor saw the tear at the corner of M'gann's eye and brushed it away gently with his thumb. They smiled sadly at each other, then made their way to the main hall. Robin and Zatanna were waiting there, Artemis hovering near the door to the kitchen. Connor handed the baby to Zatanna as Batman entered. He paused by Zatanna, glancing down at the infant.

"Ready to go?"

Zatanna nodded, following the dark knight and Robin out of the cave. The team stood there for a minute, feeling the emptiness of their surroundings.

**-Breakline-**

Her bright blue eyes were steely as Zatanna watched the Drake's limousine come up the driveway. Her eyes softened as they stepped out of the car; Janet, lovely with black hair pulled up into a neat bun and gentle brown eyes, and Jack with his messy brown hair and brilliant blue eyes.

As they entered the manor, Zatanna couldn't help but admit that they seemed like caring and wonderful people. The meeting passed by in a blur of conversation. The only thing that made sense was when Tim was taken from her arms and the fact that Robin was standing behind her.

It was over too fast; the Drakes were cooing and Tim was reaching out to them, and that seemed to seal the deal. Within minutes, the final papers were signed and they were at the door, ready to leave. Zatanna held Tim one more time, casting a spell of good fortune on him. She kissed his forehead and handed him over to the Drakes.

They were gone; too soon, they had disappeared. Zatanna slowly slid into the seat of the limousine beside Robin. _Richard_, she remembered. _His real name is Richard._ She glanced over at him. He was watching her with concern.

Without a word, Zatanna leaned on his shoulder. One silent tear fell down her cheek, but Robin somehow knew she was going to be okay. He grinned at her. "So, this has been a weird week; we've put a kid up for adoption, but I haven't even asked you out on a proper date."

She looked up at him, smiling weakly. Robin winked and remarked, "There's a pizza place nearby; we don't need to be back at the cave for a couple hours."

Zatanna nodded, grinning sadly at the passing city. Gotham was eerie in the hours of dusk; she felt secure in knowing that Tim would be safe with his new family. Her eyelids drooped as Robin put an arm around her, and she promptly fell asleep.

**-Breakline-**

It was raining in Happy Harbor. Artemis stood on the rock, gazing out at the sea. It had been weeks since Zatanna let Tim go. Soon, there would be no reminder of the clones' existence. Even clone-Kaldur would become the real Kaldur in time.

Thunder crashed over her head, but she didn't care. The storm was a mild threat compared to some things she had to face. Artemis closed her eyes, rainwater dripping down her face. Thunder boomed again, and she raised her head and screamed. She screamed at the storm, out here where no one could hear her, judge her.

She screamed for Tim, for clone-Wally, for Kaldur. She screamed until she ran out of breath. When she was done, Artemis stared out at the sea. Nothing had changed; nothing would ever change. She sighed wistfully.

"Artemis? M'gann made some cookies, and…"

She turned around, watching Wally as he stood beneath the awning of the 'balcony'. He looked at her worriedly. "You okay?"

Artemis nodded, walking towards him. He darted off and was back in a few seconds with a towel. Wally wrapped it around her shoulders, instinctively pulling her closer to him in an embrace. She stiffened for a minute, then relaxed, burying her face in his shoulder.

Maybe some things had changed.


	21. Epilogue

**Two and a half years, ladies and gentlemen, and finally I write an epilogue. Let's do this. **

**Note: Tim's age difference is never going to be addressed. Sorry. Also, season 2 angst. **

The Batcave monitors loomed above Nightwing; he leaned back in the chair, Batman's chair: his eyes watching every movement of Gotham. In one frame, a teenager was running. Nightwing picked out red hair and freckles and a harsh memory throbbed in his skull. He closed his eyes, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"Dick?"

Nightwing turned, relaxing at the sight. "Hey, Tim."

The Robin pulled up a chair, handing Dick a sandwich. "Alfred made this for you. Why aren't you at your apartment?"

Dick grabbed the sandwich but didn't eat it. "The couple in the room above me argues."

"Henry found a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but he beats her."

"Oh."

"Of course, someone left his sink on and now the damage to my walls is coming out of his paycheck; not to mention she's going to find the National Domestic Violence Hotline on her speed dial."

Tim smirked. "You sure have a strange way of dealing with loss."

"You should have seen Bats after Jason; ten different families got new cars in one week."

There was a moment of comfortable silence. The running teen returned to the monitor, only to be lost in the night. A single police siren sounded, but Dick had turned off the radio.

Tim glanced down at his hands. "Dick… I know this is a weird question, but… Who were my parents?"

Without hesitation he muttered, "Jack and Janet Drake."

"No, I mean my real parents." Dick paused, glancing sidelong at Tim. The Robin refused to meet his eyes. "I figured it out years ago; I found one of the papers in a suitcase when we were cleaning out the house, you know, after they… The papers weren't registered with any known adoption agency in the area. If anyone knew who they were, though, it's got to be Bats. So… who were they?"

Dick looked back at the screen. "That's a long story, Tim."

"I've got time."

"Trust me, Tim, you don't want to-"

"Yes, I do." He was getting angrier now. "You know, don't you? You've known for a long time. Tell me the truth, Dick."

"No."

"I deserve to know!"

"When you're ready-"

"I'm never going to be ready! God, you're such a hypocrite!" He stood now, pacing behind the chair and fisting his hands in his hair. "You're completely willing to force me into all this chaos, yet you can't tell me who my mother and father were? I know, okay? I remember their faces; I get glimpses of them. I dream about them; I dream about flying with them." His voice cracked. "And watching them fall." He sat down wearily. "I know, okay? So just tell me."

Dick took a deep breath. "Tim-"

"Just tell me, Dad!"

There was a moment of silence. The realization of what he'd said dawned on Tim, and he quickly apologized. "Dick… Sorry, Dick, I meant… I didn't-"

"It's fine, Tim." Dick sat up, eyes meeting the fourteen-year-old's. "You're right; you deserve to know." He paused. "Alright; you know where Superboy came from?"

**BREAK**

Artemis gently placed the flowers on the grave, kneeling. She couldn't be sure if the hologram was comforting or not, but now she refused to look at it. "You know," she murmured, "I remember the first time I did this. We stood together and… I wasn't sad, because part of me always knew, you know, that… I had you, so even when he died it wasn't as sad. And every time it happened; with Tula, with Jason, you were always there." She paused.

"But this… I never imagined this. How could I even begin to think of losing you… again? I lost you twice; I watched you die twice, Wally." She took a deep breath, shuddering. "Words will never describe how much I miss you, both of you. And I know that one day, you'll want me to move on… but I can't. I just can't love anyone else as much as I loved you, as much as I _love_ you." She paused, standing and facing his hologram. Absently, she placed a hand on her lower stomach.

"Arte- I mean, Tigress?" A voice called.

Artemis paused, finally turning away.

**BREAK**

As the air cleared, he pressed his foot against the floor. Though his face was stoic, he was excited to be outside of his pod again. He followed the guard, relishing the feeling of the air. How long had it been since his last run? Days? Months? A year? They approached an open door on the side of the hallway, and he felt an urge to run through it, find a way out and escape. They passed the door; he had learned to suppress such thoughts long ago.

The training room passed, and his mind raced ahead of his self-discipline. If he wasn't being taken to exercise, then where-

Doors opened, and he stepped into the room; he adopted the military pose that had been drilled into him so many times before. A figure stood behind a desk at the front of the room, but the clone dared not to alter his gaze in order to further understand his surroundings.

"Who are you?" The voice was American, but sounded vaguely familiar.

Automatically he answered, "Number 782, sir." He jolted as a shock was released from his collar. He kept his face stoic but internally cried out.

"Who are you?" the voice asked again, patient.

"Wallace… West." The name felt clumsy on his tongue; it was a name from a memory or a dream, or someone else's memory.

"What is your purpose?"

"To replace the Flash should he-" A jolt ripped through his body again.

"The Flash and…?"

He stumbled over the words. "Wallace West should he… they… either one of them fall, and to-"

"Enough." A pause weighed in the air, stifling the clone. He fought the urge to twitch. "Wallace West has fallen."

His heart skipped a beat. _No way, does that mean?_

"So, Wallace West…" the voice murmured. "What is your purpose?"

The clone's mind raced; his heartbeat sped up. This was it, the moment he was ready for: the moment he had been trained for. The information flooded his brain as it had while he was in the pod; the distant memories started to stir. Only a few words stood between him and his first mission, fresh air.

"My purpose…" He enunciated the magic words with as much clarity as he could muster. "Is to destroy the Justice League."


End file.
